


Therapy

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [19]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherly Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father Figures, Flirting, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Gen, Guidance Counselors, Help, High School, Hugs, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Platonic Relationships, Psychology, Talking, Therapy, Unconventional Relationship, innappropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick's a little fucked up and Pete does his best to help him while trying to keep their relationship nothing more than platonic





	Therapy

**Pete's POV**

"Ah Patrick nice to have you back, I missed you yesterday" I say after the moody teenager has stormed into the room, slammed the door and flopped in the chair in front of me.

Patrick's been in the counsellors office pretty much once a day for the last 3 years. It took a while before Patrick managed to fully open up to me but now we're comfortable around each other. Over those years I could have just read Patrick's file but it felt invasive so I've waited for the boy to be ready to share his secrets.

Patrick's been diagnosed with bipolar and ADHD so he takes pills and sometimes he stops taking them so he acts out. He's a really nice guy and I like Patrick so it always makes me sad when he gets in trouble or yells at people. He's even gotten suspended a couple of times which makes me really sad.

"Hey Pete, what's up?" "I should be asking you that, you're the one that ended up here again" "I'm fine and I'm boring, I wanna see what's up with you" "I'm good too, I haven't done a lot today so I guess all the little kiddies are behaving themselves" "Except me, I don't even know how to behave myself"

Patrick puts his feet up on the table and stretches back, getting comfortable in the chair he's spent a significant part of the last 3 years in. Hes talked to all the other counsellors as well but we get along really well so I'm glad he comes to me.

"Tell me what you did, who'd you fuck up this time?" "No one, I walked straight out of American history because I was so pissed at the teacher" "What'd he do?" "He told me off for not doing my homework and I couldn't pay attention so I was tapping my pen so he yelled at me. He called me an annoying, psycho brat and said I had no future, he was so mean and I didn't think I was that bad"

A few months ago he'd have never told me all that but now he can open up and I'm so glad. "Did he really? Were you overreacting and letting your mind control you?" "He said it, maybe not in those words but he said I was annoying and I should  go to the counsellors, he made me feel crazy" "You're not crazy, you've never been crazy" "I didn't take my pills this morning, they make me feel like I have to take them in order for people to love me" "They love you either way but everyone just wants the best for you, they don't want you hurting yourself or anyone else"

I stand up and go perch on the arm of Patrick's chair so I can wrap my arm around his shoulders. We get pretty close sometimes so I always make sure the doors locked so no one walks in and thinks I'm taking advantage of him. Patrick needs to be physically shown he's cared for so it helps when I can touch him to calm him down and make sure he's ok.

"Come here Patrick" "You know this isn't appropriate" "It hasn't been appropriate for all these years, it doesn't matter" "You're the only one who actually cares, you break rules for me and you help me, you're the only person who cares" "Your family cares, your friends care, people care" "My family tries but they don't understand me and I don't have any friends, you care and you're all I have" "You have friends darling, I know they're not great friends but they try and you need to be around people" "I know, I can't be alone, we've talked about it loads" "Yes I know we have, I'm glad you trust me so much though, you need someone to completely trust so you feel safe"

Patrick stays comfortably in my arms until there's a knock on the door and he pulls away quickly "You should go get that quickly" "Ok, don't go anywhere"

I wink at him then get up to answer the door and talk to the deputy principal for a couple of minutes. I really like the vague flirting me and Patrick have together. We both know it'll never come to anything more but it's fun and it helps us be friends so Patrick can trust me.

When the DP leaves I lock the door again and sit back in my chair "So Patrick, tell me some stuff" "I hate it when you do that, I hate it when you sound like a therapist" "I am a therapist silly, I have a degree and a certificate and all that fancy stuff" "But I like it when you sound like a friend, I don't want to tell Dr Wentz what's wrong with me, I want to tell Pete. Pete cares and looks after me and holds me when I cry. Dr Wentz tells me to take my pills, do my homework and be a good boy. I want Pete because I love Pete so I don't care about your degree, be my friend and help me"

I haven't done this often but I go back so sit on the arm of Pete's chair and gently kiss his forehead. It seems pretty sexual but he knows I'm totally platonic when I do it. Patrick relaxes so much when I do it so it's nice to feel all the tension leave his body. We've worked together a lot so I can feel him starting to get stressed and I know he needs someone to show him they care.

"I just want you to talk to me Patrick, talk to me as a friend and I'll give you advice like a friend" "I'm scared, exams are coming up and I can't fail but I'm not good at this kind of thing. I can cook and play sports and build things and draw and act but I can't write tests. I'm not good at sports or drawing but I can do it, when I try to sit down and write for 2 hours I just can't. I can't focus and I can't stop myself getting distracted, I know the work but I can't fill in the stupid exam paper. If I fail this my parents will get me a tutor or I'll have to start seeing another therapist or they'll give me stronger drugs. I don't want to have to talk to someone else because I've bared my heart to you and that's enough. The drugs make me feel like a monster and I don't want more, don't let them give me more"

I didn't know he was so stressed about the exams. It's usually not school he stresses about, it's always about people not work or grades. I've never seen him get nervous before exams and even though he never gets great grades he always seems ready for them. As much as I know Pete, I can never fully understand him so I need to keep letting him talk so he can tell me what I need to know.

"I'll help you if you need, I know it's not about the knowledge but we can try to find a easier way for you to take exams. If you want verbal exams or would rather do it on a computer or need extra time I'll try to get that for you. You do well in classes and you try so hard, you deserve to have the best possible chance to do well"

Patrick trembles slightly so I grab a box of tissues off my desk and place it in his lap in time for when the first tears start falling. Patrick cries silently so the only way I can tell is by the tears on his face and the way he hunches forward to hide himself. Even though it's only me he's never ok with crying in public so I gently rub his back and wait for him to be ready to talk more.

Quickly he stops crying and pulls my arm back around his shoulders again "I'm sorry Pete, I know there's nothing to be sorry for and I'm only human but I'm still sorry. What do you mean by verbal exams?" "We could see if you could say the answers instead of writing essays and booklets of questions. For some subjects it would be hard but you could sit with someone and they could read out the questions and record what you say. I'm not promising anything but it's been done for other people so we could try" "We could?" "We can always ask, they might say no but if you think it would be good for you there's no harm in asking"

Patrick gives me one of his gorgeous smiles and puts his hand on my thigh, rubbing it gently "Let's do that, I like that idea, talking to you will be so much easier than writing for hours"

I nod and put my hand on top of his, feeling the rings he wears on his second and third fingers. He's told me he wears them because they help him concentrate even though he thinks they look horrible. I like the way the cold metal feels against his warm hands though so I'm glad he has them.

We sit in the same place, with my hand on top of his, until the bell goes and Patrick stands up "I should go, I'm already failing so I shouldn't skip class" "Yeah you probably should but if you can't handle it you can stay, I'll get the notes and help you with the work" "You're the best, how can anyone not love you?" "Some people think I'm overbearing and annoying. I don't get along with everyone like I get along with you but I'm glad I can be here for you" "You're like my best friend and my brother and my father and my boyfriend all in one"

When he says that I stand up and interlock our fingers so I can pull him close to me "Darling I'll be your best friend and brother and father but don't say boyfriend, I'm not that for you" "I don't have anyone else to be that for me" "You don't need that, you need love but you don't have to have it in that way" "I'm not asking for you to be my boyfriend, I just want you to know you mean more than anything to me" "Please don't say boyfriend" "I know I shouldn't but if you weren't my therapist I would date you. If I met you somewhere or you were in my class I'd ask you out" "I'm in my thirties, I wouldn't be in your class, I could be your dad Patrick. Please don't make me hurt you by saying I can't be who you need"

He looks down at his toes but steps close to me and wraps his arms around my waist, holding me against him. I know I should pull away but I care for him so much and I can't walk away if he needs me.

"Please Pete, I know we'll never have more than a friendship but I love you and I need you to say it, just once" "What do you want from me? I can't do this for you" "Tell me you love me, I only want to hear it once and then we can never talk about it again"

I'm silent but gently brush the hair out of Patrick's face and kiss his forehead then rest my head there "I do love you my darling, I love you a lot and I know it's wrong but I can't stop. I don't love you romantically or sexually but I do love you and I need you to be ok and come to me"

I don't know how long we stand here but neither of us talk while we hug and I kiss Patrick's forehead again and again. "I will still come Pete, this is my safe place and I don't know how to handle the day if I can't come to you" "Good, you've always known that I love you and this doesn't change anything. I don't love you any different than before and I'll be here for anything you need"

Patrick's hands rest on the small of my back and he snuggles his head into my chest "I love you too so we know how much we mean to each other and we won't say it ever again. I know you're worried about me but I won't be nervous about coming here. I know you won't ever pressure me for a different relationship and I'm not scared, I know you and nothing has changed" "Patrick..." "I know it's not sexual, I've never even considered it so why would I now? You won't ever make me kiss you, you won't make me sleep with you and you won't make me do anything wrong. There's no pressure to go further or be intimate and that's what I need. With you I feel perfect so I won't avoid you or get awkward or scared, you're Pete and I love Pete, that's all there is to it"

He's already 15 minutes late to class so I take my time writing him a note before he goes to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Pete, thank you for everything" "We didn't really do a lot of talking, you never got to tell me what went wrong today" "I don't have to, you know me and if you want to know what happened you can ask my teacher. We needed this and knowing how you feel is good, it's more important for me to know where I stand with you than to talk about one bad class"

I kiss him on the forehead one final time then let him leave to go to class even though he's missed almost half of it. I've never kissed him more than once in a session so I'm slightly ashamed of how much I did it today. It was a really stressful talk though and I think we both needed it, we needed to do things like that and know there's no pressure. He's come a long way and I'm really happy for him. I hope one day he can be independent and confident but for now I'm happy being his support system, he deserves to have one.


End file.
